Grawp
}} Grawp is a giant who, although standing 16 feet tall, is short by giant standards. He is Rubeus Hagrid's maternal half-brother. Biography Hagrid brought Grawp back to Hogwarts with him after his visit to the giants in 1995, mainly because the other giants were picking on him because of his height. Hagrid kept Grawp in the Forbidden Forest for months, teaching him manners and bits of English. Grawp was rather violent over the course of the year: known at times to empty bird nests and let the eggs be destroyed and attempt to rip up the trees that he was tied too as well as attack his brother Hagrid and attempt to grab Hermione Granger; however, in 1996, he became more docile. He attended Dumbledore's funeral where he comforted his half brother. Grawp hid, along with Hagrid, in the caves near Hogwarts while Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione searched for Voldemort's Horcruxes, and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. As they could hear Voldemort's enhanced voice from their cave, they came to the battle as quickly as they could. Grawp lifted Hagrid into the castle, fought against the other giants (who were on Voldemort's side, and it was remarked that compared to the other giants he was indeed small), and ultimately survived the battle. He disappeared initially when the first part of the battle ended but returned to fight the other giants this time with the help of Buckbeak and the Thestrals and he presumably defeated them. Behind the scenes *His name may come from all the other giants telling him to get bigger. When asked his name, he just responded what most people told him: Grawp (Grow up) * The Order of the Phoenix (film) showed Grawp as less of a violent giant and more of a "high spirited"(Hagrid), inquisitive child. Ron is present for the meeting along with Harry and Hermione. During the meeting Grawp grabs Hermione who firmly commands him to put her down. After doing so he gives her one of his "toys" to play with(a broken bicycle handle with the bell still intact), she rings it, making him happy. She then gives it back to him. Ron attempted to free Hermione in the grabing incident by whacking him on the leg with a stick(which breaks), Grawp pushes him away with his leg. He then warns him to keep away from Hermione. Hagrid asks "Gryffindor's Golden Trio" to look after his brother, which they agree to (Harry is seen nodding, though looking as though it might be a difficult task). Later Grawp is shown to have escaped from his restrainting rope when Harry and Hermione lead Dolores Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest. He grabs Umbridge who calls him a "filthy animal". He drops her when a centaur shoots him in the arm with an arrow. Harry and Hermione thank him before leaving to return to the castle. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ru:Грохх Category:Giants Category:Males